A Weasley and The Princess!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Over the summer, Ginny has a friend over. She is known as a Princess. Shes beautiful, but spoilt. She gets everything she wants, when she wants it. Ginny warns all of her brothers that they are not to touch her. But what happens when it's not the brothers falling for her... It's her falling for one of them? Please read! Summary sucks I'm sorry! Rating may change lol!
1. Chapter 1

**A Weasley and The Princess!**

**Summary: Over the summer, Ginny has a friend over. She is known as a Princess. Shes beautiful, but spoilt. She gets everything she wants, when she wants it. Ginny warns all of her brothers that they are not to touch her. But what happens when it's not the brothers falling for her... It's her falling for one of them? Please read! Summary sucks I'm sorry!**

**AN: Right so here's my new story hehe ;) hope this one goes to plan... My other one "Ain't Love Crazy?" has gone off course :( sadly haha! Right so the character in this story has my name and my looks okay everything else is not me cuz I'm not spoilt lol... Her personality certainly is not like mine haha ;) x (Disclaimer applies to all chapters! Thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SADLY! BUT I DO OWN LISA! THANKS!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I'm Lisa Bibby and my story starts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I should probably describe myself shouldn't I?

Well I have long, pin straight dark brunette hair, with a little red through it. I'm about 5'8 and I'm slim. I have brown eyes which have some blue through them.

* * *

At Hogwarts I share a dorm with Ginny and a couple of other girls in our year. I have to live with my muggle Aunt during the holidays, who hates me because apparently I act like a spoilt brat... She always calls me a spoilt little princess and tells me that I need discipline in my life... I'm not that spoilt... Anyway, we had three more days before we left for the summer brake. I was dreading it... My Aunt never gets me anything I want and for Christmas she gets me a candle! One measly little candle!

I was sitting on my bed swinging my legs around and they were hitting off of the wooden bed frame, which caused it to make a horrendous banging noise. Ginny walked in unnoticed by me...

"Lisa? If its okay with my mum... You fancy staying with us over summer? It'll be soooo much fun!" she said and I jumped a mile in the air holding my hand over my chest. I turned to look at her and she had a grin on her face. I nodded slowly and she squealed and leapt on me. I giggled and she started rambling on about what we could do over the summer if her mum said yes.

"Could you get off me?" I said with a mock glare and she slapped my arm. I got up once she rolled off me and straightened out my uniform. Ginny climbed off of my bed and grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me into The Great Hall for some dinner.

We entered the hall and Ginny dragged me across it and sat down next to... I think his name is Harry? I can't really remember... Anyway I got a lot of glares from everyone on the table and felt really uncomfortable.

"Ron I'm about to ask mum of Lisa can stay with us over summer! Isn't that great?" Ginny beamed and... Ron made a face of disgust. I narrowed my eyes at him and he spoke up.

"I'm not spending the whole summer with that spoilt princess Ginny!"

"Stop being a whiny little git Ron! She my best friend... She is really nice, and fun to be around when you get to know her."

Ron never answered and he kept his glare and I kept mine. I hope her whole family aren't like this... I would rather spend the summer with my bloody Aunt if they are all like this... I think Ginny could tell what I was thinking. She gave me a reassuring smile and leaned over whispering,

"My whole family isn't like him... Don't worry it's really just him."

I smiled myself and felt slightly better. I don't see why everyone calls me a princess... I hate it... Anyway I ate very little at dinner. The food was always great but, most of the time I just feel uncomfortable eating. After dinner I retreated quickly to the common room, where I flopped down exhausted onto the sofa. Being an apparent _"spoilt"_ Witch is difficult.

"Lisa? LISA! Mum said yes! You can stay with us over summer!" Ginny's voice boomed, and I groaned slamming my fists into the puffed up cushions. I opened my eyes and glared at her and then it sunk in what she told me.

"I wha-" I got cut off with a massive hug and a giggle. "Ginny?" I asked and she pushed away.

"Mum said you can come, to stay with us for the summer break. Isn't that great?" she beamed and I smiled nodding. It really was going to be great. I ran upstairs and grabbed my old quill and some ink and a piece of parchment and started scribbling stuff on a piece of paper.

Pepper_ (My brown owl)_ flew to the window. I smiled and gave her the letter. She made a weird owl face and then took the letter, swooping through the air.

* * *

"Ginny? Tell me about your family... I want to have a heads up." I said lying on my stomach on my bed, head resting on my arms. Ginny looked as though she was thinking... A grin formed on my face.

"Well um... There's me, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill, and mum and dad. Ron is a git, Fred and George are the pranksters, Percy's the smart ass, and Charlie and Bill well they are just the _"older"_ ones..."

So many boys... This will be interesting... I am always nervous around boys, I don't know why but I just get really scared, really easily. Ginny must have sensed my discomfort. She laughed and I looked at her wondering what was so funny.

"There's no need to be afraid. They are all great... I'm sure you'll have a great time... And maybe people will see you, in a different light." she said and I shook my head. I closed my eyes and sighed. My mattress moved and I peeked through my hair.

"What's up? You were so excited before I mentioned my family?" Ginny said and I suddenly felt rather guilty.

"No it's not your family, it's just you ha-have so many brothers... I'm gonna be a nervous wreck." I cried and she burst into fits of giggles. I flushed red and slapped her arm, hard enough to make her fall on the floor.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry Gin..." I said and she sat up. I helped her up off the floor and gave her a warm hug. I then pushed her to arms length and said softly,

"I am looking forward to summer this year. It will be fun... And I'll put my fears and nerves behind me... I promise."

She beamed again and I patted her shoulders and she got off my bed and crawled under her covers. I did the same and we lay there chatting until the late hours of the morning. Well Potions is going to be fun in the morning...

* * *

**AN: So I hope this is alright :/ hehe please review it will really bring up my mood... I'm not having the best of times right now :( x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

As I predicted... Potions was a disaster. I fell asleep... And let's just say I got detention. When the class was over I ran out quickly. I hate detention... It's boring and I always seem to get more... I just wanna go for summer now. I ran to the dorm, ignoring Ginny, and everyone else. I threw my books and things on the floor and climbed onto my bed.

"Lisa? You okay?"

"Mm..." I hummed and buried my head into my pillow.

"Did you fall asleep again in Potions?" Ginny asked, obviously trying not to laugh. I felt my cheeks warm up with embarrassment.

"Yeh and I got detention... Again." I cried angrily into my pillow. She rolled me over and looked at me.

"At least tomorrows the last day... And then you get to spend the whole summer with... ME!" she squealed and pointed to herself. I burst out laughing and she did too.

* * *

Detention wasn't so bad, at least Harry was there. He looked at me as I walked in and I sighed sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fell asleep in Potions again..." I replied in a whisper and he laughed quietly. I slapped his arm with a smile and then silence took over us.

We were writing lines. It was boring and my hand started to hurt. I kept dropping my quill to crack my hand and Harry kept wincing slightly at the sound.

"Miss Bibby LINES!"

I flinched and picked up my quill and started writing.

* * *

I think it had been about 4 hours now and we were finally allowed to leave. We swung our bags over our soldiers and walked into the empty corridors.

"You really need to sleep better, this is like the 20th time you've fallen asleep in Potions this year." Harry said and I laughed softly. I nodded and the looked at him.

"Should blame Ginny this time... She won't stop talking about summer..."

"What's so great about this summer?" he asked as we entered the common room.

"I'm staying with Ginny all summer this year... She gets so over excited... It is hilariously annoying." I said shaking my head lightly, and waved to Harry as he decided he'd take himself off to bed, seeing as it was rather late.

I sat in front of the fire. I swear it was making pictures of people I don't recognise. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I pushed myself to my feet and wondered up to my dorm. The other girls including Ginny were all asleep. I quickly got changed and crawled under my covers, snuggling into my mattress and pillow, wrapping the cover tightly round my body and I closed my eyes.

* * *

It was finally time to leave for summer. I was um kind of nervous actually. My trunk was packed and Pepper was in her cage and I was ready to go. We all boarded the train and I finally had my first encounter with Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the little princess and one of the weasel family."

I glared at him trying to walk past but he moved in front of me. I stepped back and growled.

"Get out of the way!" I snapped and he laughed and his stupid _"friends"_ did too.

"What's it like getting everything you want?"

"I hate it! Now move!"

My glare became stronger and he moved out of the way. I dragged Ginny into a train cart and started yelling.

"I HATE EVERYONE!"

"What?" she said heart broken.

"Not you lot... The Slytherin lot. Disgusting pigs! They are horrible snakes. I just want to slap that Malfoy kid, and wipe that smug look off his face!"

Ginny sighed and patted the seat next to her. I flopped down next to her and she wrapped an arm round my shoulders. She's a really good friend. She treats me normally... And she doesn't call me a princess...

"You look exhausted. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there okay?"

I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes slowly, falling into a dreamless sleep. That dreamless sleep turned into something weird.

_'Running as fast as I could, jumping over broken trees, people falling me, quickly on my tail. I was screaming but it was inaudible. Spells, curses... Charms everything were being thrown at me and suddenly my heart stopped beating, the world around me became a blurry mess and one last inaudible scream left my mouth.'_

* * *

Shaken awake my eyes opened slowly and I smiled. I stood up in the cart and stretched. We had gotten all our stuff and walked onto the platform were we met with Ron. He gave me that same glare again and I scowled.

"Can't believe your friends with her Gin..." he growled and I looked to the floor.

I was feeling particularly sensitive today, for some reason.

"Shut up Ron... She just had her first encounter with Malfoy. If he didn't move he wouldn't be coming back next year. Anyway mum and dad'll be waiting for us..."

I looked at her and Ron grabbed her hand dragging her way from me. She pulled her wrist free and came back for me.

"All of us!" she yelled and we made our way to find Mr and Mrs Weasley. My first ever meeting with them and any other family members, and my nerves started to kick in.

_Damn nerves..._

* * *

**AN: So haha ;) hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update will probably be tomorrow or later tonight :) Keep your eyes peeled anyway haha ;) x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron! Oh Ginny!" came a voice of a woman. Ginny ran to her. That must be Mrs Weasley then? Ron stormed over and huffed as she kissed his cheek.

"Now Ginny where is this friend of yours you were telling me so much about?" came her voice again and I smiled slightly as Ginny pointed at me. Mrs Weasley's face lit up, I could almost say literally. She waved me over. When I got there I was enveloped in a tight hug. It was quite a shock really but I hugged back.

"You must be... Lisa right?" came a male voice. Mrs Weasley pushed me aside and I nodded.

"That's me." I said and he held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment and then shook his hand. I looked at Ron who still had a scowl on his face. I sighed sadly and Mr and Mrs Weasley ushered us to a car. Ginny sat in between Ron and I, to make sure we didn't _"rip"_ each other apart as she put it.

"So dear tell us about yourself."

I thought for a moment. "Well I live with my muggle Aunt, because my parents can't look after me any more. I get a lot of stick at school and I don't really understand why. I'm friends with your daughter obviously. Um-"

Ron cut me off.

"You forgot one piece of important information..."

Mrs Weasley looked at her son and I shook my head. Ginny looked at me and I had pleading eyes.

"It's nothing mum! Ron just doesn't like her very much..." Ginny said shooting a glare at Ron.

* * *

We soon landed at their home. It was an old looking house with many, many floors. There were animals and everything outside. I smiled and Ginny smiled to.

"Right Lisa I hope you don't mind sharing with Ginny while you stay with us?"

"Of course not. I'm fine with that Mrs Weasley." I replied climbing out of the car. She ushered us inside.

"BOYS COME AND MEET GINNYS FRIEND!" she yelled and two sets of footsteps were heard. I looked at Ginny who was looking at the stairs, rolling her eyes.

"Well hello-"

"There. Ginny who's your-"

"Friend then?"

I must have looked utterly confused because Mrs Weasley told me to sit down. Everyone soon filled the room.

"Right so Lisa... These two are Fred and George."

"Hello." they said together and I smiled a little.

"Percy."

"And Charlie and Bill aren't here. So that's everyone." Ginny said and I sat with my head down. I soon felt weight on either side of me. I looked to my left and then my right. They both looked the same... How can anyone tell the difference.

"I have a question." I said and everyone looked at me. I looked at the twins sitting next to me.

"How can any of you tell who's who? I'm so confused..." the two boys grinned and wrapped an arm each round my shoulders.

"Well Lisa-"

"They all don't know..."

I giggled and Ginny laughed as did the boys and Mrs Weasley. I then got up and was about to leave with Ginny to unpack my stuff when Ron wondered in.

"Oh if it isn't the spoilt princess..." he growled, deliberately walking into me. Mrs Weasley gasped at her son.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled tears welling in my eyes. Everyone looked at me mouths open.

"Why not when it's true!" Ron yelled back, "OKAY SO YEH I HAVE A NICE BROOM, I HAVE A NEW UNIFORM, I GET NICE NEW BOOKS! BUT WHAT I DON'T HAVE IS A PROPER FAMILY! You are lucky! You don't have to spend a load of money on all this stuff. On your birthday or on Christmas you get lovely presents. What do I get? I get a tiny candle every year for Christmas and I don't get anything for my birthday! I get no cards, I don't get nice jumpers or scarves... You should just be grateful for what you do have!" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks and I ran upstairs Ginny in tow.

* * *

Ginny managed to stop me and showed me where her room was. I leapt on the bed which was now mine and cried hysterically. Ginny sat with me all the time until I stopped crying and fell asleep.

I am going to look horrendous in the morning.

* * *

**Ginny's POV...**

I can't believe Ron did that! God I hate him sometimes. I left Lisa to sleep, she's had such a tough time. I walked back downstairs. Fred and George were sitting on the sofa.

"Hey guys where's mum?" I asked and the two of them looked at me. They shrugged and I flopped down in the arm chair.

"How's your friend?" Percy asked.

"She's been crying for about an hour. She asleep now. I don't know why Ron hates her so much. She's really sweet when you get to know her." I said and the the twins looked at each other. Soon I was left on my own. I sunk deeper into the arm chair and looked into the fire.

"Ginny dear are you alright?" I looked up to see mum. I sighed and looked back into the fire. Mum came over and sat on the arm, pulling me into her. She played with my hair.

"Mum, Lisa is a sweet person. Shes right she does have a nice broom, and she does get new uniforms, and books, but she's right, she gets nothing on her birthday and she comes back every new year so down you think she's gonna break down. She was really hurt." I said closing my eyes.

"Is she alright now though?"

"She's asleep..." I whispered and mum looked down at me and smiled, a smile that sends a message.

"I know, I'll go to bed now mum. Night." I said and gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. Lisa was still sound asleep, tear stains on her cheeks. I brushed her hair out of her face and for myself ready. When I was done I climbed into bed, and allowed sleep to take over me.

Tomorrow should be better hopefully...

* * *

**AN: So yeh she has a scream at Ron haha serves him right I think haha :) x I hope everyone stays with me on this... It would mean the world to have reviews. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to someone jumping on my bed and Ginny screaming. My eyes shot open to see someone with red hair. I pulled my cover over my head and heard Ginny yell,

"FRED! GEORGE! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM NOW!"

I burst out laughing under my covers and heard the two boys laughing and the door slamming behind them.

"Are they gone?" I whispered and she replied,

"Yes they are gone."

"Thank God."

I reappeared from under my cover, my hair a mess. Ginny burst into fits of giggles and I chucked a pillow at her hitting her square in the face. She smiled and got up throwing a dressing gown round her.

"I'll see you downstairs okay?"

"Yeh I won't be long Gin." I said getting up myself. I found my dressing gown and found my hair brush. I stood in front of Ginny's mirror. I really did look a mess. I pulled the brush through my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I was sorted I walked downstairs. There were so many voices and then all eyes were on me.

"Ah Lisa good morning." Mrs Weasley said happily. I shook my head lightly and smiled until I met eyes with Ron.

"Morning Mrs Weasley." I said and walked to the only empty chair.

Breakfast went quickly and very little was spoken. I saw from the corner of my eye Ginny elbowing Ron.

"Um, listen I'm sorry about... Yesterday."

My mouth dropped open and I looked at him. He resumed eating, but I was shocked._ Did Ron Weasley just apologise to me?_

"It's alright... Should have learned not to make accusations to quickly." I said with a smile eating the last of my food.

* * *

After breakfast me and Ginny retired to the living room. She was talking about my birthday, which was coming up in four days _(9th July)_. I didn't really know what I wanted. I've never really asked.

"Lisa what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled and then Fred and George walked in leaning over the back of the sofa. I smiled as they looked at each other.

"So-"

"It's your birthday soon-"

"Right?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. "I'm so confused. Stop finishing each others sentences." I cried and they chuckled. "Yes it is..." I added and they sat on the coffee table in front of us two.

"Ginny's right what do you want?"

"Which one are you?" I said pointing to the one on my left which was really the one on my right if I was facing the other way... If that makes sense.

"Look Lisa..." Ginny said and I looked at her as she told them to stand up.

"That's George. He's a tiny bit taller than Fred. Other than that there are really no differences."

Okay so... George asked me that question... Right? I sighed heavily and looked at the two of them. The embarrassing thing was my eyes stopped on Fred. I looked at him, trying to find another difference, but Ginny was right there was really no difference between them.

"I don't really know... This is the first time I've been asked." I said sadly.

"Why don't we-" Fred started,

"All just surprise you?" George finished with a small mischievous grin, which then transferred onto Fred's face as well. My eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I'm not sure I want a surprise from you two..."

"It'll be great you'll see. We will just surprise you." Ginny said with a beaming smile. Great... I've become friends with a very sneaky family.

I leaned back on the sofa.

* * *

I was busy writing a letter when someone cleared their throat behind me. My head flipped round. I knew now that it was Fred.

"Hey." I said turning my attention back to my letter. There was no answer so expected he'd left. Turns out he didn't leave, I looked at the arm chair to see his lounging in it. I smiled slightly.

"So... How long you been friends with Gin?"

"Since our first year... Why?" I asked and he shrugged and a smile was making its way across his lips. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's just we never really saw you with her... And you..." he said and I blushed instantly turning away finishing my letter. He stared at me. I could see him from the corner of my eye.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked trying to fight the smile.

He snapped into reality, shook his head and got up. I watched him leave the room, confused. I went to the kitchen window and called for Pepper. She flew towards the window.

"Take this to my Aunt Pepper... Thanks." I whispered giving her a light stroke before letting her grasp the letter in her beak. I watched her as she soared through the blue sky, until she was no longer visible. I had my chin resting in the palms of my hands looking at the sky in a daydream.

"Lisa dear are you alright?"

I literally jumped out of my skin. I spun round holding my hand to my chest, trying to steady my breathing.

"I'm fine. Sorry Mrs Weasley... Do you need help with anything today?" I asked and she walked over to me.

"Not today Lisa. You must settle in before you help and your a guest. How are you feeling today?"

"I-I guess I feel better than yesterday. I guess I'm just nervous for my birthday now... I'm not sure I want a surprise from Fred and George..." I said with a nervous smile and she laughed.

"You'll have a lovely day. I'll make sure of it." I looked to the floor and she patted my shoulder softly.

"Oh if your looking for everyone, they are outside with Arthur." she said and waited for my answer.

"I might join them a bit later Mrs Weasley."

"Alright dear... You know where to find everyone, if you need them." I nodded and waved as she exited the house. I sighed and leaned against the counter, resting my elbows on it, placing my chin back on my palms.

This is the happiest I've been for years... They are a real family...

* * *

**AN: So hehehe :) x thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, much appreciated hehe x Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days have now passed. Me and Ron have become, friends now. We chat and have a laugh and don't mind being in each others company any more.

Today however I didn't want to wake up. It was my birthday... I'm so scared... I don't even want to know what anyone got me. I made myself as well hidden as I could. I heard the door open quietly and people walk to my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Many voices shouted and I wrapped myself tighter in my covers. Suddenly two bodies landed on me, making me squeal. I heard laughter, and I laughed and peeked out from my covers to see literally everyone was in the room.

Fred and George were lying on my bed. I smiled pushing myself up and rubbed my eyes to see everyone looking at me with beaming smiles.

"Happy-"

"Birthday." they both said with small grins. I giggled, and smiled brushing my hair out of my face.

"Thank you." I said happily and the boys got off my bed and I reached for my dressing gown and pulled it on, shoving up my hair again.

They all left the room me falling closely behind. When I got into the living room, I smiled. There were a couple of cards and no presents. I didn't care about the presents.

"Open my card first!" Ginny yelled skipping over thrusting her card into my hands. I smiled and delicately opened it. When I opened the card a rose popped up and floated in front of me. I grasped it lightly and read the card. I gave her a big unexpected hug.

"Thank you." I whispered and she giggled.

"Most welcome. I know it's not much but I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." I said happily. I picked up the one from both Fred and George and said teasingly.

"Only one card?"

"Sorry..." they both said looking down. I laughed and they looked up.

"It was a joke."

They breathed sighs of relief and I opened it. To be honest I was expecting something to happen but nothing did.

"Close your eyes." they said together and I hesitantly did so. I felt something wrap around my neck. I gasped slight and reached my hands up. A chain? I ran my hands down the chain and felt the shape at the bottom. I opened my eyes and looked down. It was a red and gold _"L"_

I smiled. Gryffindor colours. I looked at it. Fred smiled and he went a little red.

"Thanks Fred." I whispered.

George flicked his wand and something formed on my wrist. It looked like tree branches wrapping themselves round my wrist. The leaves made of silver. I smiled wider.

"To kind you two are." I whispered and they both looked at each other and said happily,

"Of course... We don't have a bad bone in our body."

I burst out laughing.

"Yeh right!" I yelled through my laughter and they merely grinned. When I'd calmed myself down I opened Ron's card. Little fireworks popped out. They spelt,

_'I am sorry. Happy Birthday Lisa!' _

I felt tears well in my eyes. I got up and gave him a hug, and to my surprise he hugged back.

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem... I didn't really know what to get you. I thought an apology was best."

"It was sweet thank you."

He smiled and Mrs Weasley handed me a neatly wrapped present. I unwrapped it pulling out a jumper with a red _"L"_ in the middle of it. I smiled and looked at her. She opened her arms and I hugged her.

"Thank you so much Mrs Weasley. I love it." I whispered, and she pushed me away.

"I think you deserve a good birthday don't you?" she said happily and I nodded.

Once I'd opened some other things, the twins pulled me outside. I gaped and dropped to my knees. In small flowers was my name, in a little garden.

"You..." I started but was too shocked to say more and the happy tears spilled over.

* * *

My birthday was a blast. I had so much fun. We flew on our brooms and the twins and Ginny were trying to teach me Quidditch, and that didn't go so well... I fell off a good few times. But none the less it was amazing fun.

After all of that we went back inside and I was exhausted and aching from all my falling.

"You took some nasty falls earlier Lisa... Are you sure your alright?" Fred asked a sense of seriousness in his voice. I shook my head and revealed my right wrist.

Before I could cover it up again, Mrs Weasley came in. She didn't look pleased at the state my arm was in. She glared at Fred and George and then at me, crossing her arms across her chest. I looked down wincing slightly.

"What happened? They didn't charm you or something stupid did they?"

I shook my head lightly and looked up at her to meet a very stern looking, look.

"Give me your arm..." I did as I was told and she healed it somehow. "Get upstairs and clean yourself up." she said pointing at the stairs.

I nodded and walked slowly upstairs.

* * *

**Ginny's POV... **

Mum told us to gather round her. She told us we had to dress up, all nice, and that dad, Charlie and Bill were getting something ready in the garden.

"Take this up with you alright?"

"Yes mum." I said picking up our dresses and walking upstairs. I heard the door from the bathroom click open, and then shut. I quickly walked into the bedroom and lay her dress on the bed, walking back out of the door.

"There's something on your bed for you by the way."

She looked at me funny and then nodded running down the corridor in her towel.

I got into the bathroom and slipped into my dress. Aqua blue and long, so it trailed along the ground, with one shoulder strap. It had beads running along the strap. When my hair was up and I was ready I walked to get Lisa. I knocked on the door lightly, and walked in.

"Lisa are you ready?" I called and heard a muffled sound. I walked to the screen.

"Are you alright?" I whispered and then added,

"Can I see you?"

There was a sniff from behind the screen and then I heard heals clicking on the floor. I sat on her trunk and waited. A red velvet heal, appeared from behind the screen, followed by her long pale leg and then the other. When she appeared in front of me, she stood, shoulders shaking. She looked amazing.

* * *

**Lisa's POV...**

I stood in front of Ginny, tears rolling down my face. Fred's necklace took its place round my neck loosely, and George's bracelet firmly round my left wrist. My dress was... Simply amazing. I was so gob smacked. The corset hugged my upper body tightly, and it had gold lining flowers on it. The skirt went down to just above my knees, strait and flowing. The heels on my feet were red velvet.

"Why are you crying you look amazing?" Ginny said standing up.

"That's why I'm crying..." I whispered still shocked as to how I looked. Ginny found my rose that she gave to me.

"Come here." she said with a smile. I walked towards my red headed friend and she placed the rose in my hair. I looked to the floor and she linked arms with me.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked quietly.

She silently shook her head. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were standing at the front door. They must have heard the clicking heels because they turned with mouths open.

"My you two do look amazing." Mrs Weasley beamed as she linked arms with Mr Weasley.

I went red and they led the way slowly. Ginny gave me a cheeky grin and I whispered angrily.

"You bloody knew about this!"

She giggled and I joined in.

We walked to a massive white tent. Everyone cheered and then gasped. I looked around. I blushed so much my cheeks were redder than my dress. Ginny left me and I stood on my own, looking around.

This is far more than I ever expected. They shouldn't have gone to all this trouble...

* * *

**AN: Awww :D x Me in real life... Would never be caught dead in a dress lmao... Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a little lost. Everyone here knew each other and I everyone I did know was with someone already...

I managed to get some red wine. Not my favourite stuff but I'll have it. I took a sip of it and then someone appeared.

"Nicking alcohol now are we?"

I jumped and turned round, to see a smiling Fred Weasley in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief and then hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't do that to me Fred, and yes I think I should be allowed to have some sort of fun..." I said shyly and turned back around, to cover up the blush that seemed to be getting worse by the minute. I hoped he'd gone so I turned back round. His eyes bore into mine.

"Um... I was just wondering if you-"

"If I wanted to dance? Well my answer is I'd love to." I said and he held his hand out to me with the tiniest of grins. I placed my hand lightly in his, and he pulled me over to dance. Everyone stopped around us, just watching us. He held my hand lightly in his and rested his other hand on my waist. I looked to my feet and my hair fell over my face. The hand formally on my waist disappeared. He rested it under my chin pulling my chin up and I looked at him.

"I'd like you to look at me as we dance... If that's alright with you."

"I... Yeh..."

We started dancing, slowly, swaying... Laughing and joking. He spun me round occasionally.

"How have you liked your birthday so far?" he whispered and I sighed.

"It's been great. You guys shouldn't have done all this... I mean-"

He cut me off.

"We wanted to make it special. After what you said to Ron... Mum and dad wanted to make it the best birthday you'd ever have. We did all this for you." he said, looking down, his grip on my hand tightening slightly. I gasped and the grip loosened.

"Fred? Are you alright?" I asked stopping, looking at him. His eyes trailed from his feet to meet my eyes.

"I-I'm fine..." he said reached his hand up to my necklace. I watched his hand. He took the _"L"_ in his hand and sighed. I placed my hand on his that was holding my necklace. I really want to know what's going on his head right now...

Everyone just stared. George was grinning away and Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood shocked. I didn't realise how close we were until he looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered and I looked at him. His eyes were slightly wide, he had a red tint in his cheeks and he had a slight frown on his lips.

"For what?" I asked but he let go of my necklace and my hand and walked off, leaving me stranded. I watched his retreating back, tears in my eyes. I looked to the Weasley's and Hermione and Harry, my eyes wide and a tear fell.

"What just happened?"

* * *

I spent the most of the evening on my own. I never saw Fred the whole night. I had asked George to ask Fred what was wrong.

"Lisa? Are you alright?" Hermione asked and I looked up at her, my cheeks stained with tears.

"I don't know what just happened... Everything was fine and then-"

I cut myself off with a soft sob. I heard familiar footsteps come towards me. I didn't look up to see who it was, I just cried. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I buried my head into someone's chest. A hand stroked my hair.

"Shh... Don't cry any more... I'm here."

"What did I do wrong?"

There was a long pause and I tightened my grip on Fred's jacket.

"You made me love you..." was all he whispered. I smiled into him tears still falling and sobbing still.

"I-I could have said the same damned thing Fred Weasley!" I said angrily but he kept a hold of me. I would gladly have stayed like this all night... But everything must end right?

* * *

Fred wanted one last dance with me. He felt a whole lot better after finally telling me. He held me into him, whispering stupid things in my ear. I didn't want him to let me go.

"Happy birthday Lisa." he said and I smiled.

"Thank you Fred."

He had a smile on his face. I love it when he smiles. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving again. I stood breathless, linking my fingers together. George nudged me when he walked past. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked past with smiles and Ginny stood next to me, and I looked at her.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the boys off you. That makes me angry seeing as I told them... Not to touch you."

I laughed at her and we walked into the house. When everyone was in the living room, I stood up.

"I just really want to thank everyone for today. It was by far the best day of my life, for many reasons. I just had the best time. The presents, the Quidditch, the party and the dancing. It was just incredible... But I only have all of you to thank for that... It was amazing, and again thank you so much." I said with a soft sob at the end. I was an emotional mess. I must have looked simply awful.

"You did deserve a birthday party worth remembering." Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley said with smiles.

"It was the most amazing thing ever." I said and looked to the floor. I fiddled with my necklace and decided I'd go upstairs.

* * *

When I got to our bedroom I kicked off my shoes and looked in the mirror. My hair had fallen out of the clips and was a tangled mess. I closed my eyes and more tears rolled down my face. I knock came to the door and my eyes opened slowly.

"Who is it?" I said quietly and a light chuckle came... I looked to the door as it opened, and Fred peeked round the door.

"It's Fred." he said and looked down. I waved him in and he closed the door lightly behind him. I watched him walk slowly across the room towards me through my teary eyes. He walked in front of me.

"Stop the tears... It's not a good look." he joked and a smile graced my lips.

"That's better." I blushed and he grinned.

"Fred? Why did you come up here?" I asked hoping it didn't come across horribly. He used his thumbs to wipe my tears away and he never removed his hands from my cheeks.

"To do this..." he mumbled and brushed his lips against mine. I almost dropped to my knees.

My arms, formerly by my side ran up his chest and round his neck. He ran his through my messy curled hair, making it twice as messy. I felt him smile against my lips and he pulled away like a centimetre, and whispered,

"Come downstairs with me Lisa."

I smiled myself and accepted the offer and went downstairs with him. No one was in the living room, but there were some candles lit. I looked at him and he gave a cheeky wink.

Well this certainly was the best birthday I've EVER had...

* * *

**AN: Aww hehe :D x they have to keep it a secret now :O that will be difficult haha... Now haha Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	7. Chapter 7

Fred walked backwards my hands in his. He looked funny in the dark because his face was slightly darker and his ginger hair stuck out in the light a lot. I giggled just at the thought and he grinned. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed on the sofa and someone dropping down beside me.

"What have you planned?" I whispered and he just smiled down at me. We sat in mere silence, but it was comfortable.

"Fred? How did I _"make"_ you love me?" I said looking up at him with sad eyes. He brushed a stray curl of my hair out of my eyes.

"You stuck up for yourself against Ron... Your amazing, your willing to try anything and you fight... Also I heard you almost killed Malfoy..." he said in a joking tone at the end. I beamed and giggled.

"Yeh well if he never moved I swear he would never see Hogwarts again... Hes just a disgusting snake and I hate him with a passion."

"I can see that." he whispered and wrapped an arm round my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He was warm and I get somewhat safe in his arms.

He drives me mental, literally. He rubbed my shoulder and my eyes dropped closed. I felt lips in my hair and I smiled.

"Sleep tight..."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was in my bed. My eyes opened and noticed I was still in my dress. I rolled onto my back and ran my hands through my hair. I got into a sitting position and wrapped my dressing gown round me. I have actually just realised what the time is... It's 11. I walked to the door and opened it to find Ginny standing outside.

"Morning sleepy head." she said with a grin. I tilted my head to the side in question for the grin.

"Fred walked in last night, holding you tightly in his arms. I tried not watch but I had to... He looked so happy." Ginny said, and I tried so hard not to blush but it's hard to fight something when it's unexpected.

She walked down the hall into the bathroom and I walked down the stairs.

"Morning." I said and Mrs Weasley smiled at me.

"Good morning dear."

"Sorry I slept in... I feel sort of bad." I said and she shook her head.

"Don't be daft... I can admit we all had a bit of a lie in. Especially the boys."

"Are they awake yet?" I asked and she looked at me as a small smile formed on my lips. She shook her head and before she could say anything I was gone. I bumped into Ginny.

"Come and wake the twins up with me." I whispered and she grinned. We went up more stairs and she pushed open the door. There were light snores. I tried so hard to suppress a giggle. It was so funny.

Ginny walked over to george and I snuck across the room towards Fred's bed. They were both sprawled across their mattresses.

"Three..." I whispered.

"Two..." Ginny said and then we each took a deep breath and screamed together,

"ONE!"

We both leapt on their beds. I landed bang on top of Fred and Ginny landed on George, but he got so scared that she rolled off the other side.

"Ginny! Bloody hell! Way to give me a heart attack!" George yelled and Fred looked up at me. I smiled a cheeky smile and he pushed me off.

"Why did you two do that?" Fred whined and I laughed hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Stop your whining! It was just a bit of fun that's all and your mum wanted you awake. It's coming up to 12 o'clock." I said happily and he groaned falling back on his pillow.

George was still trying to steady his breathing. I shook my head and smiled wider.

"Your such a scardy cat George." Ginny said and George glared at her and pointed at the door. Fred looked at me and I grinned. He smiled warmly and pointed at the door as well. Me and Ginny ran out and into our room.

We collapsed on the floor laughing. George's face was a complete picture. Fred well I could just feel him jump underneath me. We were both now in tears.

"George was-was so funny... Hi-his face." Ginny said through her laughter. I was holding my sides and replied,

"I-I know he was hilarious..." I said and then gasped so much for breath I most desperately needed.

Wow... I've had two great days in a row... And this is only the morning!

* * *

**AN: I know this is a shorter chapter but what the hay... Haha :D x I've started a new one as well! The Snake and The Lion! Hope you lot enjoy it as well hehe :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	8. Chapter 8

It was slightly awkward for me and Fred seeing as no one could know about what happened last night. I didn't want Ginny to kill him.

"Lisa? Come with me..." Fred said quietly and I nodded. I told Ginny I was going outside for some fresh air, and she seemed to buy it. I found Fred in the garden.

"What Fred?" I said and he walked away. I sighed angrily and walked after him. He was being strange and I'm surprised he managed to get away from George.

"Just come with me stupid." he said with a wink. I laughed at him, and stopped turning to face me.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know..."

"Your so weird... That's why I love you..."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you... And seeing as we have to be alone to do so... I wanted to get away for a while."

"How did you get away from George?" I said with a small giggle at the end. He grinned.

"It was nothing special... Just told him not to follow me and he agreed, cuz if he did he'd have to pay me." he said with a wink grabbing my hand tightly in his. "How'd you get away from Gin... She is like a hawk right now?"

"Just told her I needed some space... Some fresh air." I replied looking up at him. To be quite honest I felt rather small compared to him. It was fine when I wore heels but now... It's a different story completely.

* * *

We walked for quite a while through the long reeds to a tree. I lovely old tree not far from The Burrow... But far enough away that we could be alone for a while. He took his jacket off and lay it on the ground. We both sat down and looked to the sky.

"It's lovely here." I whispered and he nodded staring at me. I looked to him and felt his lips on mine again. I leaned on one hand and reach the other one to run it through his hair as he deepened the kiss we shared. He was waiting for me to give him permission to let his tongue enter my mouth. I allowed him to and our tongues played together. He pulled me closer to me and I wrapped both my arms round him, tightly. He pulled me into his lap so we were as close as we could get for now.

We soon pulled away for air that was desperately needed. My eyes were closed and I still felt his breath on my lips. A smile formed on mine and I opened my eyes to see him smile at me.

"I-I love you..." I whispered nervously thinking he'd say something else. His answered half shocked me but then the other half of me expected him to say what he said.

"I love you too... And I mean it."

I beamed and snuggled into his chest, sitting comfortably in his lap. His arms were wrapped tightly round me, his chin resting on my head.

"I just want to stay like this forever..." I said sighing happily. He chuckled and it felt funny, which made me smile.

"Same but we'd have to go home sooner or later... And you'd have to go back to Hogwarts as well." he whispered and I sighed again except this time I was sad.

"We'd be so far away..." I said and felt my heart break a little bit.

"Don't you worry about that, just enjoy the summer we have together... We will worry about being so far away when it comes to that okay?"

"Yeh, I guess your right..."

"Of course I am..." he joked and I laughed.

"Shud up..."

He crushed me into a hug and rocked me. He then started leaning down to my neck. I closed my eyes again as I felt his lips on my neck. His lips were cold and soft against my heated skin. He started nipping at my neck, trailing his other hand down my back. It sent shivers down my spine. It felt so nice, and a small hardly audible moan left my lips. I felt him smile against my neck and then he pulled away. I looked at him sadly and he chuckled softly.

"I don't want to leave anything, that could harm our relationship. I love you to much to lose you."

I blushed and sighed running my hands down his chest. He looked at my hands and sighed.

"What's wrong Fred?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere... I want you to stay with me..."

A tear dropped from my eye and he wiped it away. He didn't removed his hand from my cheek so I leaned into it.

"I really do love you Lisa..."

I placed my hands on his cheeks and nodded.

"I know..." I said before kissing him again. It was soft and light this time. I didn't want to go anywhere, I just wanted to sit in his lap all day.

I found my love...

* * *

**AN: Awww thank you soooooo much mixandmingle for the compliment of my name ;) and all the reviewing you've done :) x much appreciated hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	9. Chapter 9

We sat in silence for the rest of the time we sat under that tree. He held me rocking me, humming to himself.

He was somewhat a strange one, but I guess that what makes both him and George... Well them. If they weren't strange, crazy, cheeky, daring and handsome they wouldn't be them.

"Fred? Ginny told me she told you guys not to touch me... What do you think she'd do if she found out?" I said drawing a heart shape round where his heart is.

"I don't know... I don't really want to ask either because then I don't think I'd be here... To tell you the answer."

I giggled softly and he laughed resting his head back on the trees trunk. I looked up at him in question.

"It's cute when you giggle."

I buried my head into his chest and burned up. I felt his hand brush some of my messy hair behind my ear and I'm sure he could feel me smile against his chest.

I just can't help myself but smile it is his fault.

* * *

"I think we should go back... They will be getting suspicious." Fred said in a funny voice before he held me in his arms pushing himself up against the tree to get to his feet. He gave me one last kiss before putting me on the ground again.

He brushed off his jacket and put it back on. He took my hand in his again and we walked back through the reeds.

"Will you teach me how to fly like you do?" I asked and he looked down at me and nodded.

"I can try... Knowing you though-"

He laughed as I hit him across the chest, hard enough to stop him saying anything else. I smiled and shook my head.

"Please?"

"Of course I can." he said happily wrapping an arm round my shoulders. I wrapped mine round his waist.

* * *

Just before we exited the reeds we shared one last kiss. He went first and I watched him as he walked inside. I soon appeared as well and made my way swiftly across the grass and the dirt path and into the house.

"Lisa is that you?" came Ginny's voice.

"Yeh!" I called and she walked out of the living room and stood in front of me. I smiled but she didn't return it like usual. She glared at me and I looked at her my eyes questioning her.

"You were gone for ages..." she said and I laughed thinking she was just having a joke but clearly I was incredibly wrong there.

"Why is that funny? We were worried about you?"

"I just... I had to think some things over... That's all..." I lied and I think she sensed it. She crossed her arms over her chest. I just walked past her and upstairs.

I can't believe I have to lie to her just to love her brother... It hurts me. My head was down as I walked down the corridor.

"You okay?"

I looked up to see George. I shook my head. He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"You get a lecture from Ginny? Fred told me he did to... He told me what happened with you two..."

"You can't speak a word of this to anyone George. If you do I will hex you into next week."

"I swear, I won't tell anyone." he said and pushed me to arms length. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I've never really seen Fred so... Happy after being with someone. It's a shame you can't have a "normal" relationship-"

"Stop talking George." I said and he went a bit red and it made me laugh. He shook his head and made his way down to Ginny.

* * *

I slid down the wall outside the bathroom, head in my hands. It's getting difficult now... I heard footsteps and my head snapped up. A familiar redhead walked towards me.

"I hear George got it out of you somehow?"

"It was horrible..." he joked and I laughed. He sat down, looking at me.

"What did he do?"

"I'd rather not talk about that..." he said and smiled at me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I sniffed a little and felt an arm round my shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret. It's taring me apart lying to Ginny."

"I guess we'll have to tell them soon." Fred said sadly.

A tear rolled down my cheek and he held me closer.

I thought my life had just gotten better...

* * *

**AN: Awww no... George knows hehe ;) I'm not gonna say what happened :P well I do hope you lot enjoyed this chapter! I might give you two chapters together... If your lucky x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	10. Chapter 10

We both decided we must tell them. Even though it's hardly been that long...

"Come on... Better we tell them now rather than later." he whispered and I looked down. He stood up holding out his hand. I grabbed it tightly and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Everyone's going to kill me..." I whispered and he shook his head. Here goes...

* * *

Me and Fred walked into the living room. Everyone looked at us on question. I looked at Fred who looked down at me. My eyes told him, he should do it. He nodded.

"I guess we have to tell you... Something."

George looked at him... His eyes wide. Everyone looked at us. Made me really uncomfortable. Fred took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Me... And Lisa are-"

Ginny cut him off by slapping him. He grabbed his cheek and gasped a little. He glared at Ginny and I felt tears roll down my face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!"

"It wasn't him..."

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at me. Percy, George and Ron looked at me and Ginny looked like she was about to explode with anger.

"It was you?" she asked and I nodded. She was about to say something but instead she ran off.

"Gin I-"

She was gone before I could say anything. I looked around. Shocked faces looked at us. Fred's face had drained of all colour. He looked at me and I looked at him. He sighed and saw the tears.

He pulled me into a hug and a few sobs left my lips.

I saw George and Percy leave, most likely to find Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at us and I closed my eyes.

"It's okay... I've got you." Fred whispered and my grip on him tightened. He kissed my hair and swayed slightly. I can't believe this...

* * *

**Ginny's POV...**

She lied to me... My bet friend lied to me...

I ran... Forward, through the reeds. Someone... No two people were following me. I payed no attention. I hated the fact I had now exited the reeds. I had nowhere left to run... So I stopped.

"Gin?"

I spun round and saw George and Percy running. I dropped to my knees and cried. My brothers soon appeared.

"Gin what's wrong?" came George's voice. Percy kneeled down to me.

"Why can't you just except them being together? They are so happy together..." George said and I shook my head.

"She promised me... He-he promised me... She lied to my face George!" I screamed and my brothers hugged me, trying to sooth me, trying to calm me, make me see there really was nothing wrong with Lisa and Fred.

I just couldn't see behind the fact she's my best friend and he's my brother. I just... She was my beat friend. I was the only one that could see behind the name she'd been given... But I guess I should have seen this coming...

"Come on Gin... Come home." Percy said and they picked me up off the ground and onto my feet.

* * *

They had to drag me home, and when we entered the living room, Fred was lying against the wall, Lisa lying limp in his arms. His head was rested on hers.

"Fred? What happened?" I asked and pulled away from George and Percy and I ran to Fred.

"She's been crying, she's just fallen asleep, she's fine Gin." he said not looking at me. Fred sat rocking her, holding my best friend close to him.

"I'm sorry Fred." I cried and he looked at me,

"No worries Gin... We'll all be fine."

For some reason I'm not so sure... Things could go wrong... Seeing as..._** 'You Know Who'**_ had been back since Harry and the Tri Wizard Tournament.

We will have to watch out...

* * *

**AN: So :) Two chapters... I'll probably update a few more times again today :) hehe Please I do hope you enjoyed the two chapters just now :) x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in Fred's arms, with Ginny, George and Percy staring at me. Ginny reached out and held my hand. I sighed and she smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Lisa... I didn't realise that's how you two felt about each other." she said and I replied,

"I'm just glad I have my best friend back... And I still get the person I love. I know it's weird, but I don't want to lose either of you... Or in fact any of you..." I said and felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Fred wink.

"When did it start?" she said crossing her legs resting her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her palms, and then George being George did the same thing. I leaned back into Fred's chest and he told the story.

"After her nice little speech on her birthday... When she went upstairs. She was crying, and I don't like it when she cries and well I kissed her and then realised how much... I wanted her, and how bad I felt. Then we decided we should keep it a secret. We are sorry Gin..."

She just grinned as did George. Percy left half way through. The thought of Ginny never being friends with me again strangely popped into my head. I shook my head lightly to rid it but it was horrible...

"You okay? You look a bit pale..." Ginny said and I looked at her, and sighed.

"Just thinking about what it would be like without you being my best friend... It wasn't pretty..."

"What about-"

"Us?" Fred and George said sadly and I giggled as did Ginny.

"Oh it was absolutely terrible." I replied and felt lips on my cheek. I still blush... Geez that's embarrassing. George had a beaming smile on his face and Ginny looked at him.

"What are you staring at?" George said and shoved Ginny making my mouth form a perfect _"O"_ Fred leaned his forehead on my shoulder, and I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Your ugly face..." Ginny replied with an evil grin. George got one of him own and pounced on his little sister. I couldn't hold my laughter any more. Fred started laughing and crushed me into him.

"That wasn't very nice little sister."

"This could get out of hand very quickly..." Fred whispered and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Before Fred could answer there was a scream and then laughter. I looked back and saw Ginny in fits of laughter. George had an evil grin and turned round and shot us a wink.

"GEORGE GET OFF!" she cried through her laughter.

I smiled and turned back to face Fred. He leaned forward and his lips made contact with mine again. It was like electricity keeping us together. His hands went down and rested on my waist, while mine trailed up his arms and wrapped tightly round his neck, so there was hardly any space between us.

We got lost in the moment and never realised George had given Ginny a breather. They were now watching us. I do not know how awkward this must be for them...

"Eww get a room..." both George and Ginny whined and me and Fred parted. I got off him and both me and him stood up. I gave them a cheeky wink and their mouths dropped open...

He grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. I smiled as he opened the door to his room. I walked in and he shut the door behind him. He smiled and I jumped on his bed and crossed my legs. He flopped down on his back and closed his eyes. I sighed happily and leaned over him. He opened one eye and grinned.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing..." I said rather unconvincingly, and smiled. He closed his eyes saying,

"In that case-"

I straddled him and grinned, leaning down nipping and licking his neck. His arms landed on my back and I nibbled along his collar bone and then along his jaw line. His hands moved down my back slowly.

"So you were up to something..." he said and I nodded, placed little kisses on his cheek and then captured his lips with mine. He was frozen for a moment and then started kissing me back. I soon felt him biting my bottom lip softly and I invited his tongue to play with mine. They danced around with each other as I pressed my body down on his.

His arms wrapped tightly round my body. I smiled against his lips and we pulled away from each other.

"Are you wanting to go any further than this? I'm fine with it if your not ready." he said smiling up at me.

"I just don't think I'm ready to go any further yet..." I said looking down, closing my eyes.

"Hey that's alright... I won't do anything your not ready for... I love you to much to lose you that way."

All of a sudden I felt myself being rolled on top of. I smiled and he winked.

"Getting jealous of me being on top?"

"Yeh I want a shot." he said and I giggled and he then added,

"I love you... Heaps... The time we had to keep this under cover... I wanted to be close to you, I wanted just to kiss you regardless of anyone. I'm just glad now we can do what we want."

I nodded.

That whole time I just wanted to hold him, to kiss him, everything but that would have ruined Ginny and I's relationship and me and Fred's.

He makes me happy... Very happy...

* * *

**AN: Well the rating is going to have to change haha cuz either near the end of this one or if I do a SEQUAL _(IF)_ there will be more things happening haha ;) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	12. Chapter 12

He sucked on my neck, and I could feel his tongue run across my collar bone and up my neck. His other hand was running through my hair. I closed my eyes just feeling him.

His hand that was running through my hair soon trailed down my body, tracing it softly. His lips soon met mine, light kisses he placed on them. His breath was hot against my skin and my hands ran down his back to his really nice bum. My hands stayed there and I could feel him smile.

"I'm guessing you like me ass..." he said and I giggled.

"It's a nice ass Fred."

He looked at me and I shrugged happily and he shook his head and then a knock came to the door. He got off me giving me a little wink.

"George what do you want?"

"Mum says dinners ready..." he replied quickly, as he turned round and swiftly walked back downstairs. I heard Fred sigh and look at me.

I looked at him sadly and then I got to my feet. I didn't want to leave but obviously... We have to eat don't we.

"Come on Lisa." he said holding his hands out. I walked lazily with my head back and groaned slightly. He chuckled and grabbed my hands. I smiled and he spun me round, four times. I felt dizzy and as I walked it looked as though I was drunk. I almost fell on my face but Fred caught me.

"Come on you dafty."

"Shud up..." I giggled and he held me close and helped me down the stairs. He walked behind me and then dropped down next to George at the table. I smiled and took my place next to Percy.

"Fred Weasley... I've been calling you for fifteen minutes." Mrs Weasley said sternly and I looked at Fred who looked at me and sent a wink. Mrs Weasley looked at me and I smiled warmly.

* * *

Dinner was nice. Everyone was accepting that me and Fred were now a _"couple"_. We had a relaxing night. We all spent the evening in the living room. Me and Fred sat in the arm chair, George, Percy and Ginny sat together and Mr and Mrs Weasley sat together.

"So when did this little relationship start?" Mr Weasley asked and I smiled tightening my grip on Fred's hand.

"The evening of my birthday actually." I said and he smiled. I rested my head on Fred's chest and felt his heart beat. It was racing. He ran his fingers through my hair loads of times, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock and I was shattered so me and Ginny decided to retire to bed. I was about to walk away when Fred grabbed my hand and put on a fake pout. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Night Fred." I said in a hushed tone and turned away and ran after Ginny. She was giggling away.

We got to our room and I shoved her playfully and she gave me one back except I went over my bed and landed on the floor.

"LISA?" I heard her cry and suddenly she popped up, and I was in stitches. Her face was a complete picture. She hit me hard enough to shut me up.

"Don't do that to me... You really freaked me out. Here let me help you." she said and pulled me up onto my bed.

"Gin... I'm so happy that you understand now... I hoped you'd see past the whole best friend and brother thing... That's what best friends do right?" I asked looking at her with hopeful eyes. She wrapped me in a hug and a muffled sob came from her.

"Whatcha crying for?" I said happily and she said,

"Cuz that's what best friends do Lisa... They see past all that... They see something that's good. I am so sorry I didn't want anything to happen between you and any of my brothers... It really isn't and wasn't my call. I don't know how you can forgive me..."

"I can forgive you because you are my best friend... You saw how much he liked me and how much I liked him, maybe you were just scared? I dunno... But I'm just happy that we can stay friends. You were the first one that saw past the name and got to see me for me. Thank you." I whispered and she pushed away. Her eyes flickered with happiness.

"Good night Lisa... My best fiend..." she said getting her PJ's and running off to the bathroom. I got myself changed and sighed happily. I reached my hand to my neck, tracing the mark on my neck.

"Fred..." I whispered, and smiled as I jumped on my bed, and crawled under my cover, wrapping it tightly round my body, watching the door.

Ginny walked in minutes later and she climbed into bed.

"Your really happy aren't you?" she whispered and I nodded.

"I really am... Because I have you and I have Fred. Also because I love your family." I said and she laughed switching off the lamp.

My eyes closed almost instantly and I heard a muffled, "Good Night" and I smiled, falling into an almost real dream. One that I do hope will come true one day. _'_

_White dress, tiara and vale. Flowers in my hands. Walking down the isle, seeing Fred in a tux, and George standing next to him. Everyone there friends and family (their family of course). Standing in front of him, looking into his brown eyes him looking into mine, a smile gracing his lips. Us saying our vows and sealing our marriage with a kiss. Going somewhere special on a honey moon. Having children, and basically growing old together and watching our children go to Hogwarts.'_

I hope this dream comes true one day...

* * *

**AN: So... I hope this was good ;) hehe I will update hopefully once more tonight if I have enough time. :) Hope you liked! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to someone lying behind me and a hand making circles on my arm. I blinked my eyes open and felt breath on my ear and tried so hard to suppress a giggle.

"Morning..." came a rough voice. I turned my head slightly.

"Morning..." I said slightly more clearer, and he smiled. "What are you doing in my bed?" I said with a wink and he chuckled.

"I haven't been here all night by the way. Ginny told me you weren't awake yet so, I snuck in."

"Naughty boy..." I said closing my eyes again. He chuckled softly again, still running circles on my arm. I grabbed his hand in mine and he sighed.

"How's about we try flying today." he said and I nodded slowly and leaned on his elbow.

"You can't make fun of me... You can't laugh at me and you can't let me fall off." I said and he looked as though he was thinking.

"Fred?"

"Mm..." he said and looked down at me. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"Are you alright?" I said softly running my fingers through his hair. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll leave you to get ready then. I'll be waiting downstairs." he whispered and hopped off my bed. I watched him leave and sighed happily.

Today shall be good I hope...

* * *

"Right so let's try get flying down to a T." he called from the sky. I managed to start off fine but then everything else went pear shaped. I fell off again, like over a million times and every time I did so he'd laugh.

"Your so mean you promised me you wouldn't laugh..." I said jokingly and he landed his broom and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. I think we will have to have a couple more lessons..." he said his eyes smiled at me as he said that. I giggled then held my shoulder. He looked me and helped me up. He took me inside and got Mrs Weasley to look over my shoulder.

"OW!" I screamed and Mrs Weasley tensed. Fred looked a bit funny. I think she found it dislocated.

"Think it's dislocated dear. You'll have to sit still for me. Fred hold her hand."

Fred grabbed my hand tightly, and I looked into his eyes, he looked straight back at me and I gritted my teeth. The pain was horrible... She couldn't find the misplaced bone.

"Your okay... You'll be fine." Fred said and I let out a cry of pain and gripped Fred's hand do hard his cry mixed with mine.

Geezo that was incredibly painful...

Today I guess never started so great...

* * *

"Fred I'm so sorry for hurting you... I feel so bad." I cried and he got a grin on his face. Next thing I knew I was over his shoulder and he ran into the garden.

"FRED! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried and then burst out laughing. Fred laughed to and he dumped me in the longish grass.

"FRED! Jesus! Get off me!" I cried as he started tickling me. I hate it honestly like its torture.

"Nuh uh... I founds your weakness." he said, his grin getting wider and used his knees to hold my arms at my sides.

"No! GET OFF MEHEHE!" I cried again and tears rolled down my face.

"Tell me that you love me... And you always will."

"Never..."

He winked and carried on my torture. I could take it anymore.

"FINE! I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS HAVE! NOW STOP IT!"

He stopped and kissed me. I happily kissed him back, taking his jacket off. He eyed the love bite he made and grinned.

"Yeh that really hurt Fred." I teased and he laughed running his fingers over it.

"Yeh but your not the only one that got some of those missy..." he replied turning his head to the right to reveal a bite on his collar bone and one just underneath his jaw line. I covered my mouth and a muffled laugh came from my lips.

"Your like a beautiful vampire... It was like you wanted to bruise me." he said and I removed my hands and pointed and laughed. He lay down on top of me.

"What a pair you two are..."

"Hey... George... Ugh Fred... Your squashing me." I said and tried to push him off but he was to strong. He laughed at me now and looked at George.

"Hey there Georgie." he said in a sing song voice and George looked at him, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips...

"Hey there Freddie." he replied and tackled Fred off me.

I was now in a fit of silent laughter as the two twins wrestled each other.

"Stop laughing, get off me." Fred cried but a smile was evident on his face.

"You get off me..." George yelled and Fred looked at him.

"What?" he asked and George laughed.

Maybe again I was wrong this day was both good and bad...

* * *

**AN: Haha :) So Fred and George were arguing haha about absolutely nothing haha x Well that's all the updates for today ;) I mean 5 today I think... Was it? Well it was 4 or 5 haha anyway hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	14. Chapter 14

Fred and George were still wrestling and I still lay in the grass enjoying the sun. They were shouting and laughing and I was smiling as my eyes dropped closed. My dream I had on the train came back to me... It replayed in my mind.

_'Running as fast as I could, jumping over broken trees, people following me, quickly on my tail. I was screaming but it was inaudible. Spells, curses... Charms everything were being thrown at me and suddenly my heart stopped beating, the world around me became a blurry mess and one last inaudible scream left my mouth.'_

I woke with a start and saw Fred and George looking at me. "You okay?" they both said simultaneously. I nodded slightly and shook my head to rid that thought. Suddenly someone sat behind me. I looked round and sighed.

"That bad huh?" Fred whispered placing a kiss on my cheek. I nodded and knew he was going to ask.

"What happened?"

"I was running from what I believe are snatchers. Through a woods and then just as I woke up I..." I suddenly felt really upset, like it was going to happen. "I died..."

"Shh... I won't let those snatchers get you... They'll have to go through me... Mr Fred Weasley."

I let out a choked laugh and leaned back into his arms. He held my hands, linking his fingers with mine.

"You better not let them get me... Or I'll haunt you..." I teased and he chuckled softly against my ear.

"I don't think George would be to happy if you came to haunt me." he said and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't haunt you... It would hurt me... Even though ghosts... I don't wanna think about that."

"Me neither." he whispered again and buried his head into my shoulder. I rested my head on his and sighed happily.

* * *

The day was passing slowly and the sun started disappearing. I looked to the sky. I had a strange feeling.

"Fred.. I think we should get inside..." I said and he looked at me and then to the sky. His eyes narrowed and got up quickly. I joined him.

"What the hell..." he said almost breathlessly.

"FRED! LISA! GET INSIDE NOW!"

"Come on." he said grabbing my hand, dragging me inside The Burrow. We just realised that Harry and Hermione had some how arrived with out us even knowing.

"What's going on..." I said slightly hysterical.

"Death Eaters." said a man I had trouble remembering . I looked at Fred.

"These guys are from the Order. Remember D.A?"

"Yeh but who are they?" Fred smiled slightly and leaned down. "That there is Remus Lupin he was the DATDA teacher for a while, and that's Nymphadora Tonks... Don't call her Nymphadora... She don't like it..."

He went on for while... There were heaps of them. We all kinda shook hands awkwardly and rumbles and finally the Death Eaters started attacking the house.

* * *

We were all standing outside when someone I believed to be called Bellatrix Lestrange started shouting,

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

There was a ring of fire around all of us and Fred kept his arms round me. Harry ran after her, and I think my heart stopped. Then something terrible happened. Ginny went after him.

"GINNY!" I cried and tried to go after her, but Fred wouldn't let me go. I was now crying hysterically. "GINNY!" I cried again.

Fred held me into him as I cried. My best friend could die... Just because of Harry Potter. I'm not blaming him fully but she fancies the bloody pants off him and thats why she did it.

"Shh..." he whispered and I gripped onto him tighter. Most of the Order now had ran into the high reeds in search of Harry and Ginny. George had gone too but Fred stayed with me and Mrs Weasley, watching The Burrow burn.

I guess it's safe to say now... Voldemort's on the move...

* * *

**AN: So :( stressful day and now we are getting into the nasty bit... I will be writing a SEQUAL based on the last part of the Deathly Hallows. :D x hehe! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	15. Chapter 15

We managed to get the house back to normal with in a good couple of hours, but there was still no sign of the folks from the Order or Ginny and Harry.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts Fred... Not if all this is happening... It won't be safe." I cried and he looked at his mum. She sighed turning round trying to clean up the mess.

"Your not going back... I won't let you go back... Not even with Ginny."

The mention of her name brought tears to my eyes. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"We will all be fine... Speaking of which..." he said looking at the door. I wore a questioning look and then saw Ginny.

"Ginny! BLOODY HELL! What were you BLOODY THINKING?" I yelled running over to her. She hugged me back so tightly it was bone crushing for both of us.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered and I held her at arms length.

"You scared the actual crap out of me... Do you remember what I said when you found out about me and Fred?" she nodded and I sighed looking down.

"That went through my head. I can't live with out my best friend." I cried and I hugged her again...

"You are alright though aren't you? Harry what about you? Are you okay?" I said and he nodded tears in his eyes. I looked to the older members of the Order.

"Did they get away?"

"Only Bellatrix and another one but the others are dead." Remus said and I sighed again.

That was horrific... I'm not leaving Fred.

* * *

Ginny was to go back to Hogwarts... I decided to leave while I was still alive. I wasn't ready to leave safety yet. Dumbledore was understanding enough, which is a good thing about him.

"I can't believe your not coming back with us Lisa. It won't be the same..." Ginny said as we were saying goodbye at the station.

"I know Gin... But I'll write you yeh... Telling you what's going on... I'll miss ya Ginny I really will." I said giving her a tight hug. She hopped on the train and I waved to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Yes you must all think I'm rather strange for being so young and quitting school but oh well.

Fred gripped my hand tightly. "You sure you don't wanna go back?" he whispered and I nodded.

"I'm sure Fred... I won't feel safe enough... God I hope Ginny and that will be safe."

We got lost in a stare when Mrs Weasley told us to get to the car sober could get home.

* * *

The car ride was quick and we still had some repairs to do. Fred pulled me out of the car and smiled pulling me into a hug. I relaxed in his arms and sighed.

"I'm happy your staying with me..." he whispered.

"So am I... I don't think I could have lasted another year there... Not with _**'You Know Who'**_ being back and all... I would never sleep."

"Well now if you get scared you can stay with me..." he said with a smile at me. George made a gagging noise and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Shud up George." I whispered and he chuckled walking into the house with Mrs Weasley.

"I'd like to stay with you..." I said softly and he leaned down and kissed me softly, swaying slightly. He pulled centimetres away and whispered,

"That settles it then, you can stay with me then."

"Yay..." I whispered and he chuckled hugging me to him.

"I'll keep you safe... We all will keep you safe... That's all we want to do... It's all I want to do."

"It's all I want you to do as well."

This is so weird... Things have started to go wrong... I never thought about it... I didn't want it to.

* * *

**AN: So two chapters just now... I apologise for the two short chapters and I will try and update a couple more times today but that will be later haha :) Anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	16. Chapter 16

Three days had past and finally the whole house was back to its normal, homey self. It was certainly weird for me, hanging about with Fred and George so much... I even go to their shop with them.

Honestly I have a boyfriend that's crazy about pranks, what were the odds?

We were at the shop actually. It was filled with people. It was incredible. I picked up a love potion and Fred mocked a gasp.

"Shud up Fred..." I said and he came up behind me.

"You don't need any of them..." he whispered and I giggled.

"Of course I don't..." I said and he let go of me and jumped back up to stand by his brother. They stood proud of themselves and that's how they should be... Together, they are twins right?

* * *

_We had over heard Mr and Mrs Weasley one night when we eavesdropped on them. Mrs Weasley wanted them to join the Ministry like Mr Weasley. I actually had to move away just to laugh. Fred and George glared at me._

_"You in the Ministry? Wearing posh suits? Come on..." I whispered and tried not to laugh any loader._

* * *

Anyway back to reality. I wondered round the shop and got a few scares from first years. Fred and George also played some one me too.

It was fun... The kind of fun you need in a time of fear and disaster...

* * *

I just found out that Fred and George were moving into the flat above their shop. They allowed me to stay too. I guess I'd have to stay with Fred now... Seeing as there are only two bedrooms. Mrs Weasley was crying tears of happiness.

"Finally we can have a calmer house..." she cried as she hugged her boys, they had playful pouts on and I laughed.

"Goodbye dear... See you soon I hope you three."

"Goodbye Mrs Weasley... Thanks for having me all summer I really appreciate it... And most likely see you soon." I said and gave her a hug. She waved us goodbye and that was it, we were leaving the safety of The Burrow. This should be fun...

* * *

We got to the flat, with all our stuff, and Pepper came too. She wouldn't stay without me... _Stupid bird_. George had gone down to the shop so me and Fred were alone for a while.

"Whatcha wanna do?" he said holding my hands tightly in his. I shrugged and he chuckled, swaying almost like he was going to start dancing. I started to giggle and he grinned, his hands landing on my waist, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms loosely round his neck and we just swayed, looking into each others eyes.

"Your eyes... They're unusually bright." he said his cheeks going a funny shade of red.

"Your so weird... But that's why I love you..." I said and he threw his head back.

"Damn I just quoted you didn't I?" I said in a sarcastic voice, with a smile.

"Yep, means I come up with the best lines."

"Hey..." I said and he looked at me.

"Okay... Go make a good line... I'll see if I'd quote it..." he said looking down at me as I thought. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed a frustrated sigh...

"Okay fine you got me... I don't make good quotable lines like you..."

He moved away and started jumping around happily, singing away and I rolled my eyes. I started giggling and tackled him onto the couch. I sat on top of him.

"Get off..." he said playfully and I shook my head.

"I think I know how George got our little secret out of you..." I said cheekily and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

This shall be loads of fun...

* * *

**AN: Haha... :) I'll update once more a bit later x seeing as I have to go shopping with me Ma haha ;) x hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep those eyes peeled for an update :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	17. Chapter 17

"Get off... Please don't..." he pleaded and I grinned evilly, and gave him a wink, as I prodded his side making his squirm underneath me.

I soon gave up on teasing him and gave him full torture. He was actually crying, and begging. I am so horrible...

"STOP!" he cried and I let him breath. I smiled and ruffled his hair making it stick up and he could no longer fight the smile that wanted to show.

"Your mean sometimes..." he teases and closed his eyes. I place a kiss on his lips and giggled.

"You are too... And you act like a child..." I teased and his eyes opened.

"Do not..."

"I think you do."

"I do not... Hey now that's not fair." he said got and evil little grin.

"Are you sure it's not fair?"

Before he answered he somehow managed to turn the tables so he was sitting on top of me.

"Actually at least I can think up amazing quotable lines... I'm good with acting like a child..." he said ran his fingers up my arms and up my neck, making me squirm and shiver a bit.

"You alright?" he said and I nodded.

"I'm great are you?"

"Of course I'm alright... I'm with you..."

"Damn it Fred..."

I laughed and he did too.

"Another one you want to use huh?" He said and I nodded with a mock pout. He decided he wanted to eat me again and started nibbling on the other side of neck. I'm guessing he wants to get me back for giving him obvious love bites... Oh well.

He soon placed kisses up my neck, working his way to my lips. When he kissed me it was passionate this time. Full of it and love. His hands were going crazy over my body.

It's a feeling I'll never forget for a long time... That's for sure...

* * *

Fred stopped in his tracks when the door opened. He sighed and rolled off me landing with a thump on the floor. I looked over the edge of the sofa and laughed. He bust out laughing too and George appeared.

"What's going on here?" he said, one eyebrow raised and a half smile on his lips. I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"Fred fell off the sofa..." I said and George rolled his eyes not seeing anything funny, until he saw his younger brother lying in stitches on the floor. He tried not to laugh at him and ended up making a sound that was like a giggle. That made me crack up even more.

Who needs a joke shop, when you shove us three together?

"George ju-just giggled..." Fred choked out and George went red and did it again driving me and Fred over the edge.

"Stop it George..." I cried and he full on laughed now, seeing no point in trying to stop himself. He tripped over Fred's leg and went flying over the coffee table.

"George are you alright?" I asked and went to see him holding his arm.

"Ugh no... Damn you Fred." he cried with a smile on his face making his anger very unconvincing.

"You should watch where your walking..." Fred laughed as he kneeled down to his older brother.

"And you said I was mean Fred." I teased and glared and winked.

"Your mean in your own way." he said and I groaned. He laughed again.

"Stop making quotable lines Fred!" I cried and George looked at us.

"Quotable lines?"

"Yeh lines that you would use... Um good ones that other people have come up with... I keep quoting things he's already told me... And it annoys me..." I said crossing my arms over my chest and sighed. Fred helped George sit up.

"You alright mate?" Fred asked and George nodded hitting Fred over the head with his good hand.

"Serves you right Fred." I said with a grin and he suddenly pounced.

"If that's what we're doing then this is payback for earlier..." he whispered against my ear and I squeaked.

Oh dear Lord...

* * *

**AN: :) Payback and loads of laughing what would anyone expect. Now there is quite a bit more to this story but seeing how much I update it each day I may be onto the SEQUAL soon haha ;) Anyway... Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	18. Chapter 18

"I didn't mean to it was just a bit of fun..." I stuttered and he shook his head.

"Nuh uh your not getting away with torturing me like that..." he said and looked at George who tilted his head to the side.

"Hold down her legs you twat..." he laughed and George leapt on my legs.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET OFF ME!" I cried and start laughing before anything happened. Fred grinned and George was trying to restrain my legs. I squealed when a hand went behind my knee...

"GET OFF!" I screamed and was sent into silent laughter, kicking my legs.

"Weak knees huh?" Fred teased as he put all his weight on my body and his fingers made contact with my sides.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed and George stopped and Fred soon followed. I breathed heavily and Fred still sat on me.

"Well that was fun my dear." he said and I gave him a well deserved slap. He chuckled holding his arm.

"For you two maybe... Me on the other hand was being tortured... You know I hate that..." I moaned and Fred kissed me.

"Stop your moaning... Now me and George have to go back down the shop, wanna come or you gonna stay up here?" Fred said hopping off me. I sat up and said,

"I'll stay up here... I got enough frights from first years last time..." I said and tried to hide the blush of sheer embarrassment on my face. The twins laughed recalling earlier today. I guess it was funny, but I think I have had many heart attacks...

"I'll be back soon... Love you." he whispered placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you too Freddie." I giggled and he winked and the both of them bounded out of the flat.

* * *

It had been an hour if that and I didn't know what to do... I looked at the quill and parchment on the kitchen table and wanted to see if it was blank. I didn't want to use it just in case they needed it for something so I pulled some out of my pocket and grabbed the quill.

_'Hey Ginny,_

_Hows life at Hogwarts without me? Also how are you? My life has certainly changed after the holiday I've spent with you and your family... Right now I live with Fred and George in the flat above their shop... It's brilliant fun. I'm on my own right now, but I guess I'm used to it. I'd rather be around people... But let's just say I've had enough heart attacks for one day... Please write me back Gin... Would love to here from you... _

_Lots of love your best friend, _

_Lisa xx' _

I smiled and opened the window. This time I never had to call for Pepper, as she just flew to the window. I handed her the letter and she knew where to take it. I watched her soar through the air and disappear into the setting evening sun.

"Write me soon Gin." I whispered closing the window and leaning my head in my hand, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Ginny's POV... **

Wow... Everything had been happening since we got back... Malfoy looks like a ghost all the time, he doesn't eat, he hardly sleeps, he's very shifty eyed and when anything happens he seems to jump.

Anyway we were sitting in the Great Hall for dinner when an owl very familiar flew in. I smiled and Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at me.

"Pepper..." I whispered and still got odd looks from them.

She landed gracefully on the table and she let me pet her. I then took the letter from her and she bid her farewell and took flight. I opened it eagerly and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Ron asked me and I gave him a look, not of sadness, but happiness.

"It's from Lisa... Listen...

Hey Ginny,

Hows life at Hogwarts without me? Also how are you? My life has certainly changed after the holiday I've spent with you and your family... Right now I live with Fred and George in the flat above their shop... It's brilliant fun. I'm on my own right now, but I guess I'm used to it. I'd rather be around people... But let's just say I've had enough heart attacks for one day... Please write me back Gin... Would love to here from you...

Lots of love your best friend,

Lisa xx"

A single tear rolled down my face and Ron sighed as did Harry and Hermione.

I guess they knew how close we both were. When Lisa was here we stuck up for each other, we laughed, we cried and we joked together. I guess she made the right decision to stay away from here though... Things indescribable have been happening.

* * *

I finished my dinner quickly and ran back to my dorm grabbing parchment and a quill and ink.

_'Hey Lisa, _

_It's terribly boring without you... And that's being truthful. Strange things have been happening and I think you made the right choice staying with Fred. I must say Malfoy has been acting incredibly strange... But anyway. Yeh their shop is incredible isn't it? I'm glad to hear things are still going well with you and Fred. Don't be daft your never on your one truly Lisa, someone's always there... Always. Write me back... I miss ya. _

_Love your best friend, _

_Ginny xx'_

I slipped it in a small envelope and tied some string round it. Our bloody family owl Errol ended up coming to take my letter to her.

"Jesus Errol." I whispered angrily as he flew into the bloody window.

I shook my head and gave him the letter. He flew quickly and much less gracefully than Pepper. My I am ashamed...

I miss Lisa... A lot... She's my best friend...

* * *

**AN: That's all the updating in doing today :) x there isn't much more... But as I've said many times there is going to be a SEQUAL. ;) x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	19. Chapter 19

I was still fast asleep when something crashed into the window. My eyes shot open and I screamed, falling off the chair and onto the floor. I heard laughter so I tilted my head back.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I cried sitting up.

"Ginny must have sent Errol... He's rubbish." Fred said and opened the window. I got to my feet and slapped his hand away as he tried to grab my letter.

"No touchy... That's mine!" I said and grabbed the letter from Ginny. Fred dragged me to the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"Read it..." George said excitedly. I giggled and ripped open the letter, opening it up.

"Here goes... Listen up boys." I said and their eyes were filled with excitement.

"Hey Lisa,

It's terribly boring without you... And that's being truthful. Strange things have been happening and I think you made the right choice staying with Fred. I must say Malfoy has been acting incredibly strange... But anyway. Yeh their shop is incredible isn't it? I'm glad to hear things are still going well with you and Fred. Don't be daft your never on your own truly Lisa, someone's always there... Always. Write me back... I miss ya. Love your best friend,

Ginny xx"

I sighed and Fred and George were looking at each other. I tilted my head to the side.

"What's that look for?"

"We are wondering what's up with Malfoy... It's rather strange to think its all starting now don't you think?" Fred said and I thought for a moment. _He's right... _

"I guess but don't forget..." I took at deep breath and remembered something Hermione had said many times.

_Fear of the name, only increase fear of the thing itself._

"Voldemort... Is back. Maybe it's something to do with his dad, he's a Death Eater remember?" I finished and their eyes widened.

"Don't say his name..." George whispered and Fred cuddled me close.

"I'm not afraid of him... I shouldn't have fear his name... And neither should you guys... It means we are weak." I said and Fred placed a kiss on my cheek.

"None of us are weak Lisa. None of us... You hear..."

"I have to write Ginny... She'll tell us what's up with Draco-"

I got cut off by Fred and George.

"Not tonight-"

"We sleep now... Come on."

I sighed and we all stood up. I gave George a hug, and not to my surprise he crushed me, seeing as he's stronger than me.

"Night George..."

"Night Lisa." he whispered and let me go retreating to his bedroom. I walked to the door not hearing any footsteps following. I leaned against the door frame.

"Coming or do I have to drag you?" I asked and he smiled, and crossed his arms over his chest. I sighed and walked back over to him. I grabbed his hand and tried dragging him... And that never happened so I went behind him and tried pushing him. He wasn't budging.

"Fred!" I whined and he shook his head. I gave up and leapt onto his back and he gasped grabbing my legs and spinning round, jumping about.

"Fred... Fred!" I screamed and he laughed running down the corridor. I wrapped my arms tightly round his neck and he kicked open the door.

"Put me down..." I whispered and nibbled his ear.

"As you wish." he said and walked over to his bed dropping me. I fell back on the bed and felt someone lean over me.

"I'm tired..." I whispered and he kissed me softly.

"I know... I'll go get ready..." he whispered in reply and I smiled. He got off the bed and grabbed something and disappeared. I sighed happily and went to get myself ready.

I found my strapy top and my shorts and shoved them on. The door opened again and Fred came in. He was just wearing Pj bottoms. My mouth hung open a bit and he laughed.

"Something wrong?"

"No... Nothings wrong with that..." I said and he looked down at himself, and then back at me.

"See summin you like?" he said with a grin making my cheeks go red.

"Yeh... I think I do..."

He held his arms open and I walked over. He smiled and I just looked at him as my hands trailed over his amazingly toned body.

"Come on..." he said softly taking my hands in his and pulled me over to the bed. He pulled back the cover and slipped in. I followed suit, huddling into his side. His arms wrapped round me and I closed my eyes.

"Night..." he whispered.

"Night Fred." I whispered back, and all went silent.

Things are going to start becoming difficult now aren't they?

* * *

**AN: Not much more of this now hehe :) hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to someone snoring softly behind me. I rolled over in this persons arms and I smiled brushing Fred's hair out of his face making a funny sound come from him.

"Ugh mmm..."

"Wake up you lazy bugger..." I said and he opened his amazing brown eyes to the world around him.

"I'm no lazy bigger..." he said groggily, still half asleep. I giggled and leaned into him. He breathed in and out deeply and sighed.

"It's strange waking up to you..." I whispered and he looked at me almost as if I meant it horribly.

"Thanks Lisa..." he said, but he couldn't fight the smile.

"I didn't mean it like that Fred."

"I know, you love me to much." he said and I giggled again. He looked deep into my eyes and a slight frown took over.

"What's the frown for?" I asked getting one of my own. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You do know your right? Everything's going to change now... We are all in danger... Every single person in both worlds are in danger... It won't be long before everyone's gone but him." he said and I shook my head. I didn't believe for one minute that nothing was going to happen... Did Dumbledore's army mean nothing to anyone?

"Fred... We started an army... We learned to fight when no one but Harry would teach us. Yeh there is little of us... But people now believe he's back... The army will be stronger. We can do this." I said softly and kissed him getting up.

"How can you do that?" he asked and I spun round. I again tilted my head to the side and he groaned slightly.

"Do what?"

"Sound so confident." he replied and I thought. _He's right? How do I do it?_

"I-I don't know... I guess I now can push my fears and nerves behind me..." I said and suddenly a hand grabbed mine and Fred looked serious for once.

"This is something far bigger than what you've been through Lisa... It's a matter of life and death... Darkness and goodness. Don't you see that we could all... We could-" he looked down and I kneeled in front of him.

"Fred... Listen... We can all do this. We are a strong force. I know he can do things that all of us put together could never dream of doing. Spells that are way beyond are education, but we will do what we can. I want you to know whatever happens, I love you Fred. I always have, and I always will." I whispered and he looked up at me, a single tear falling from his clouded brown eye. I wiped it away and kissed his cheek softly, taking his hand in mine.

"I love you too Lisa..." he choked out. I smiled warmly and pulled him off the bed.

* * *

What happened soon after was all a sort of blur. His lips on mine... Tongues playing together. Then I was up against a wardrobe, with him pulling away removing my top. Then off came the shorts, and off came his bottoms. He'd picked me up and threw me on the bed, landing flat on top of me. What happened next was great, and I must say he was a great first time. _(it was fantastic. Hot and hungry I guess)_.

"Wow..." I said breathlessly as he rolled next to me, panting.

"That was great..." I said and he grinned.

"Wanted to make your first time memorable" he said with a wink and I closed my eyes. Finally getting my breath back I looked at him.

"I'm going to get ready... I love you..." I said and found some clothes and walking quickly to the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower. My heart was now racing and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I jumped out of the shower, dried myself off and jumped into my jeans, T-shirt and a hoody. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and brushed my teeth.

* * *

"Morning Lisa..." George said with a cheeky grin and a wink. I shook my head and smiled.

"Morning George! What's with the grin?" I said leaning on the counter. He turned to me as he finished pouring milk into a bowl.

"Nothing... I'm always happy in the morning..." he said covering up what he knew very well. I decided not to dwell on it and went to get some cereal myself.

Me and George sat at the table eating away. We had a laugh.

"Writing to Gin today? I really wanna know what's up with Malfoy... Sounds eerie..." George said with a raise eyebrow. I smiled and nodded. She'd be wanting a reply.

"Morning Freddie." George called and Fred wondered in a smile on his face. He cast me a wink and placed a delicate kiss on my cheek and I smiled.

"Morning Georgie..." he said happily putting some bread in the toaster. He rested his hands on the counter and leaned back on it.

"I'm gonna write back to Ginny today. I really hope she's alright and this Malfoy situation isn't aimed at anyone we know... She seemed worried about... I'll do it know."

I got up, cleaned my stuff away and ran to get a quill, ink and parchment.

_'Hey again Gin,_

_It is an incredible shop... It's actually amazing. Some much stuff and it's going great. I want to know more about Malfoy and what he's doing... It could help us figure some things out and plus Fred and George are pestering me and forced me to ask you... _

_I'm glad things between me and Fred are going well too and I can't wait to see you again. Not long now though Gin, not long now. Well I must be off, getting ready for the day and gonna do a spot of shopping for myself. I'll see you soon, _ _Lots of love your best friend and your brothers,_

_Lisa, Fred and George xx' _

I giggled and put it in an envelope and Pepper took it to Ginny again. I sighed as the sky looked strange. Fred walked up behind me.

"We will be fine..." he whispered but something told me in his voice that he wasn't so sure. I wasn't either and George came and joined us.

"It's happening isn't it?" George asked his voice slightly shaken. We both nodded.

"It'll start soon no doubt George. But we can do it." I said and put one hand on Fred's hands round my waist and my other on George's hand closest to me.

We will do it somehow...

* * *

**AN: ;) Well my surprise for you will be in the next story :P itll be slightly strange but what the hell haha x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	21. Chapter 21

I was waiting by the window early this morning waiting for Pepper... Or Errol to arrive with a letter. Everyone had gone for breakfast, but I guess I'm not that hungry today. I waited for ten more minutes and Pepper arrived again. She dropped a letter and I opened it.

"Hey again Gin,

It is an incredible shop... It's actually amazing. Some much stuff and it's going great. I want to know more about Malfoy and what he's doing... It could help us figure some things out and plus Fred and George are pestering me and forced me to ask you...

I'm glad things between me and Fred are going well too and I can't wait to see you again. Not long now though Gin, not long now. Well I must be off, getting ready for the day and gonna do a spot of shopping for myself. I'll see you soon,

Lots of love your best friend and your brothers, Lisa, Fred and George xx"

Damn... Now I have to tell her... I looked around to make sure no one was there and started writing,

_'Hey guys,_

_See Draco disappeared for a while and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him. He got the dark mark... And rumours are going round that The Dark Lord himself told him to do something. No one knows what it is but I highly doubt it's good. He looks sick all the time. Harry's been following him and successfully staying undercover. He's worried about him... _

_Dumbledore has been keeping himself away from everyone as well, and Harry feels more alone. I have a really bad feeling that he's going to get in a whole heap of trouble. _ _I know only a couple more weeks left. Can't wait to see all of you guys again._

_ See you soon._

_Love Gin xx' _

* * *

**Lisa's POV...**

Mid day has finally arrived and I got back from shopping. I really just got some books, some more clothes and also felt unsafe. I kept getting strange feelings in my bones that someone was following me.

"Hey have fun shopping?" Fred said happily as he jumped down from his spot next to George. I sighed and he looked at me sadly.

"I kept getting scared... Like someone was following me... Like someone was watching me... But I did get stuff." I said cheerfully and he smiled.

"Watcha get?" he said taking me upstairs. I put my bags on the table and flopped on the sofa.

"I just got books and some clothes... Nothing brilliant..." I said sadly and Fred sat next to me,

"Your scared aren't you?" he whispered and I guess I have to admit I'm scared... Upset... Sick everything.

"Yeh..." I said and I felt tears well in my eyes. I leaned against his shoulder and he hummed again. It seems to calm me down, he always does this when I'm scared.

"Everything will turn out fine..." Fred said and I sighed again when Pepper appeared at the window.

"Fred... It might be news on the whole Draco thing..." I said and ran to the window.

"Thanks Pepper." I whispered and she flew off again. I opened it back in the comfort of Fred's arms. We read in silence.

"He's a-a Death Eater..." I said and looked at Fred... His eyes had narrowed slightly. I can't believe it... Draco's a Death Eater.

"Fred..." I said and he looked at me. "This is really bad..." I whispered and he took my hands in his.

"Remember what we spoke about. We are a strong force. We can do this if we all join together." he whispered brushing my hair behind my ear.

* * *

I never did write back to Gin. I couldn't bare to. I hope she knows it's not intentional. We watched as the sky turned black, the clouds rumbling with thunder and the lighting lighting up the sky. The three of us huddled together and watched as the rain stained the windows of the flat and the shop.

"We certainly are going to be in deep trouble..." George whispered huddling closer to me and Fred.

* * *

**AN: So next chapter is the last and we see what's gonna happen MAYBE... For the first chapter of the SEQUAL ;) x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	22. Chapter 22

**Three weeks later...**

Fucking hell... FUCKING HELL! I-I'm pregnant... FUCK! How did that happen... What am I suppose to tell Fred... How am I supposed to tell Fred! I paced around the living room awaiting Fred and George to come back up. I was in tears. Tears of happiness and fear...

I waited awhile longer and they came bounding through the door obviously happy about how today went. I quickly wiped away my tears and looked at him.

"Lisa?" Fred said and George then said,

"What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and motioned them towards the couch... I don't know how I'm gonna do this... We are both still so young and there's a BLOODY WAR coming! My head fell into my hands.

"Right I'm just gonna tell you but you have to keep it to yourselves okay?"

They both nodded. My head was spinning and I sat on the coffee table.

"I'm... I'm pregnant..."

Fred's face dropped slightly and George's eyes went wider than car wheels. Tears rolled down my face thinking he'd be mad.

"That's... That's amazing..." he whispered and I was about to get up when it processed what he just said.

"What?" I said and looked at him and he stood up. He kissed me, and whispered,

"It's amazing... I'm gonna be a dad..."

I giggled and looked at him. His eyes were filled with tears of happiness. George was still sitting on the sofa with wide eyes.

"You alright Georgie?" I whispered and he half shook and half nodded his head.

"Here that George your gonna be an Uncle." Fred said and his words swirled with happiness.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning... I just didn't know how to say it..." I whispered and he shushed me. I looked at him and one of those happy tears rolled from his eye down his cheek.

"Don't cry Fred..."

"But there happy tears?"

"I don't care... Don't like it when you cry, I like it when you smile and when you laugh."

"Well I could say the same to you. I love it when you laugh and when you smile." Fred whispered. I closed my eyes leaning into him. George got up.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while."

I laughed and watched George walk awkwardly out of the flat. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"What about the war?"

"I don't know... I'm sure you'd be fine wouldn't you?"

"I'm not worried about me! I'm worried about the kid, or kids... I don't even know how many I'm having? Whatever I have won't even be one of a war starts. I'm scared now... I'm really, really scared..." I cried as tears rushed down my face. Fred held me into him, and swayed, running his hands through my hair.

"We will get to that when it comes to it alright?"

"Okay... I guess, because I'm not staying at home listening and then hearing your name saying you've died... That would kill me..."

"I know Lisa, I know, just relax and stop talking about me dying." he said and chuckled after.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay... We will be okay. We have a kid on the way. Nothing's going to stop us having a family of our own." he said and I looked up at him. He placed many small kisses on my lips.

I'll be fine... We'll be fine...

* * *

Headwig appeared at the window a few minutes later. Fred walked to the window and took the letter.

"It's from Harry..." he said slightly shocked. He opened it carefully. He read it to himself and looked up just as George walked in.

"What's going on?" George asked and I shrugged.

"Dumbledore's dead..." Fred whispered, his voice wavering. I covered my mouth. He can't be dead... Can he?

"Did he write who did it?" George asked wrapping an arm round my shoulders. He nodded.

"He said it was Draco's doing... But Snape killed him... We aren't safe anymore... No doubt, we will be safe anywhere now. Harry also says, Dumbledore told him about horcruxes and that Ron and Hermione are going with him to find them..." Fred said and I shook. George pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. Fred soon joined the group hug.

War... Brilliant... All I can say is... Fuck...

* * *

**AN: Well that's the final chapter :( Aww but never fear the SEQUAL will be here hahaha ;) what a line :P anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved/alerted and so on for me and my story. Much appreciated. One last time Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


End file.
